Feather
by flowerpower71
Summary: The story of how Prussia met Gilbird and how their lifelong friendship began.


**AN: Prussia is in Chibi form here.**

"Mein Gott! Zat Hungary guy haz zome izzues!" Prussia grumbled to himself as he stumbled through the forest, rubbing the newly formed and throbbing bruise on his head. The Teutonic Knight had just returned from hunting with Hungary...well that was the original plan at least. Along the way the two had broke out in a fight which Gilbert couldn't even remember how it got started in the first place. Next thing the albino knew, he took an arrow to the butt, a fist to the stomach and another fist to the head. Obviously he fought back but the Hungarian had just caught him off guard. (At least that what he kept telling himself) and was eventually forced to flee.

The silver haired knight huffed out a breath, both in pain and annoyance. "Stupid Hungary. Can't handle Mein awesomeness. Vell forget zat! Ef he vant's to be zat vay zen fine! Who needs-"

_Peep_

Prussia stopped and looked around him. "Vas waz zat?"

_Cheep_

There was the noise again, only it sounded weaker.

"Ef zat's zat stupid Austria, I swear I vill slaughter him." the red eyed man growled pulling out his bow and arrow and looking around. "SHOW YOURZELF YOU COWARD!"

..._Cheep._

The sound of a bush rustled and a victorious smile pulled at Gilberts lips. "Kesesesesese!" he ran to the bush and strung his arrow, ready to attack. "I got ju now Austri-huh?!"

There behind the bush was a little yellow bird. It's fluffy yellow feathers were a mess and the bird quivered in fear at the sharp pointy arrow pointed toward it.

Prussia frowned, "A stupid bird? Jur ze one who waz making all zat wracked?"

The yellow canary just stared at him.

"Stop zat! Etz freaking me out!"

The bird blinked. "Cheeeeeeeeep."

The albino tilted his head to the side. "Vhy don't ju fly avay?"

The bird looked down sadly and moved a little, exposing it's right wing. Prussia felt himself wince seeing the sickening angle it was bent out.

"Ouch. Zat looks painful." the Prussian winced. He looked around, not really knowing what he was looking for. He knew he should be getting back...but he just couldn't leave the poor bird there. Wait, what was he thinking?! He was the great and awesome Prussia! What did he care about some stupid canary?

"Vell too bad. See ya later birdie. Try not to get youzelf eaten. Alf Weiterzein!" he said as he began to walk away. Gilbert dared not look back at the bird behind him, but he could still feel the bird staring at him from behind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was about fifteen minutes later when Gilbert realized that he had forgotten his arrow.

"Zat stupid bird made me forget my arrow!" he exclaimed realizing he must have dropped it back at the bush. With a huff and turned on his heel and trudged back to where he had last seen the bird.

Plus it wouldn't hurt to make sure the stupid bird was alright. Not that he cared.

Once he reached the bush, there on the ground was his arrow just where he left it. Gilbert picked it up and stuck it in his quiver, casting a quick glance in the bush in the process.

The bird was gone. All that remained of his little yellow friend was a single yellow feather.

Prussia frowned, picking up the feather and holding it between his thumb and pointed finger. _"I hope ze little guy ez alright..."_

The albino was snapped from his thoughts as a commotion was heard not to far ahead. He heard growling and...chirping?

"Ze bird!" Prussia exclaimed taking off running and following the noise. He followed the noise, running as quick as he could, jumping over a log and through bushes until he reached the source of the noise.

The Prussian found the yellow bird cowering against a tree as a hungry, growling, drooling fox stared at him with hungry eyes. The fox licked his lips, he could already taste the bird in his mouth-

"GET AVAY FROM HIM!" Prussia shouted shooting an arrow at the fox. The fox yelped and took off running into the woods.

"Yeah! Ju bettar run! Und don't come back unless ju vant to face ze wrath of se awesome Prussia!" the Teutonic Knight shouted after the animal, smirking in victory. Once the danger was gone, he glanced at the still shaking bird sitting by the tree, trying to hide itself in it's good wing.

Prussia bit his cheek looking at the bird. Now it was even more defenseless. His ruby eyes lit up a little and he smirked "Vell bird, since you cannot defend jourself from a measly fox, it appears zat ze awesome me must take care of you until ju are vell.

The bird peeked from it's feathers and chirped at Gilbert.

"Ja, sure Vhy not?-Vas? Vas are ju doing?" he asked looking down at the little bird who was nuzzling itself against his leg. Despite himself, the knight couldn't help but smile at the affectionate little bird.

"Ja, ja, knock et off. Don't go telling ozars zat I did zis though, I've got a reputation to keep up." he chuckled picking the bird up and sitting it on his head.

"Now, ze awesome me can't keep calling you bird now, can I? Nein, ju need a name. An awesome name. A name zat ez as awesome as..." his eyes lit up. "As awesome as mine! Zat's et! I am a genius! From now on, ju vill be named, Gilbird. Izn't zat name awesome?"

Gilbird let out a happy chirp and nuzzled himself in Prussia's hair.

"I knew ju'd love it!"

And from that day on, Prussia and Gilbird were inseperable. Wherever Prussia went you would always find a little yellow bird flying next to him or happily perched on his head.


End file.
